


Zero Zone

by ChrysanthemumVow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attraction, Beaches, Concussions, Denial of Feelings, Desert Island, Duelling, Feelings, Fights, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hate to Love, Kissing, M/M, Mecha, Post-Concussion Syndrome, Psychic Abilities, Romance, Rough Kissing, Sexual Content, Survival, Threats of Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysanthemumVow/pseuds/ChrysanthemumVow
Summary: Two professional mecha pilots, the Black Knight and the Divine Deathgod wielding formidable psychic powers does not even suspects that their heated duel on the battlefield is taking them away from their squads right into the middle of the Zero Zone, a restricted area without signals and the means of return. They are completely lost on an uninhabited island and have to survive in the unfamiliar environment as well as survive each other. There they are embarking on a journey to get to know the other and their own past and future.





	1. Duel of Black and White

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aquarell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquarell/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first story here which is a gift to my friend (^_^) I'm not a native English speaker so please forgive me for the grammer mistakes.  
> I hope you will be enjoying this novel as much as I do writing it ^^  
> 

The sky above the Cerulean Sea hasn’t been calm and quiet in a while. Low humms of metal gears stole the tranquility of the vestness of heavens above the everblue waters. The mechanical scream of giant machines set off for an aerial journey of death and victory. In the heat of the battle mechanical frames called Spirit Shells were flying in a zig-zag to avoid the attacks of the enemy. These humanoid monstrosities were being made by the most recent technologies to become the perfect tools in a struggle for power between two dominant empires, Crawonia and Sybill. They have been engaged in a conflict in the recent years and have been waging war against each other for gaining authority above a third and relatively small, but nonetheless important country, Sylvestris. Both empires set their own mechanical frames in battle, Shells operated by the Spirits, psychic powers of their pilots. 

The Shells were soaring through the sky drawing meandering paths behind themselves in their chase of this grandiose tug of war. Although at first the vanguard of the Crawonian squadron made contact with the Sybillian one with their fighter jets alone, the Spirit Shells functioning as rearguards quickly launched into combat to balance the power. They initiated with a solid V formation led by the Destroyer Shells piloted by the upper echelon of skilled personell. They didn’t have to wait much for the Sybillian army to send their own Spirit Shells into battle and as soon as they opened fire the formation disintegrated as the Shells had to evade being hit. Than the maddening chase unfolded. The smaller Shells still acting as the rearguard of the figthers were trying their best to support the aircrafts, while on the other hand the Destroyers were chasing the enemy Shells away to secure them from the most skilled pilots of the opponent. 

Down below from the aircraft carrier ships both armies were sending their supporting squadrons into the air and within less than ten minutes the airspace turned into one raging hell. Ocassionally the Spirit Shell pilots poured their psychic powers into their Shells blending their own skills into the attacks of their basic equipment. Using their powers was never without a price. Each one of them had their own characteristics which when overused was capable of backfire to them. Although there were some of them who didn’t care much about the dangers their power invoked. The Black Knight was one of those pilots. He had a glossy black Destroyer type Spirit Shell armed with a sword as well as a hadron cannon and rockets, and equipped with a barrier field capable of warding off a wide variety of enemy attacks. This Black Knight was a professional soldier of Crawonia and a lieutenant colonel at that. He striked terror into the hearts of the enemy by using his terrifying skill of evoking nightmares fabricated from the hidden fear of the individual. 

He was holding his hands on the control panel of his Destroyer, Muma named after his skill of casting nightmares. His ice cold, calculating grey eyes were seizing the battlefield searching for a worthy opponent, but the one he was waiting for was not in the field of his vision. He snorted in anger before joining the battle taking down several enemy fighters and attacking the Sybillian Destroyers by launching rockets. Although his Shell had quite the size it nearly has the velocity of a fighter jet. The enemy Destroyers had a difficulty to evade his attacks and within a relatively short time he was succesfull to completely break down the enemy lines and push them into utter chaos. He pulled his lips into a mocking smile. He didn’t even had to use his powers. In the moment he pulled back to reorganize his own squadron the long awaited enemy Destroyer appeared from nowhere and hit him with his hadron cannon. The impact left the Black Knight speechless and rendered his barrier useless, the shield giving out a static noise before vanishing into nothingness. 

The grey eyes flashed to the enemy Destroyer, the Marishiten only manifesting in front of him after landing a blow. The snow white Spirit Shell was sparkling in the dazzling light pulling back to getting ready for the next blow. The driver of it, the Divine Deathgod had been using his skill of invisibility to sneak upon him, but after each time he attacks the invisibility cease for a few minutes. Meaning the Black Knight can see the next few attacks and is able to evade them. 

The Divine Deathgod used his normal rockets this time as the hadron cannon also had a cooldown period after being used. The Black Knight maneuvered to the side and realized he is just moved into the trajectory of the rockets. The Sybillian bastard knew all too well in which direction will he be going. The Crawonian drawn aside and the rockets were barely avoiding the target. 

"You shithead! Brace yourself! I’ll be finishing you off for sure this time!" he yelled although there were no radio connection between their cockpits.  
And then their duel began molding their movements into a lunatic dance of metal Shells pulling close to each other before sliding away again in the air. The Black Knight was concentrating on the white Destroyer and was launching his skill of nightmares into his direction but he missed the target as the other caught wind of his intentions and turned transparent again before completely vanishing into thin air. 

The Crawonian was looking around franticly and he immediatly flew away with incredible speed to avoid another impact from the enemy’s firearms. The white Destroyer Shell caught up to him soon enough and they were chasing each other away from the battlefield. None of them realized it for a short while as they were throughly occupied by their combat. When a series of unfamiliar islands were emerging from the puff of clouds, the Black Knight sneaked a look onto his monitor to check his location and let out a curse. This small distraction was enough for the other to take advantage of the opportunity and strike him down with his cannon. 

The Crawonian was succesfull to pull to the side. The alarm shrilled up hurting his ears while he tried to regain control over the Shell. Unfortunately the engine was being hit by the enemy cannon. He immediately knew that he won’t be able to return to the squad or he should even consider himself lucky if he could at least land safely somewhere. He made a counter attack by launching his powers again this time hitting the white Spirit Shell with it and at the same time using his own cannon. The Shell of the Divine Deathgod blown up with raging flames, but he was able to spot a glistening white object fleeing from the fire. 

He was panting due to overusing his powers in fast succession as he just fought a decisive aerial battle with his arch enemy, who already had to catapult by unhitching the core of his Shell to avoid being blown up with the whole thing. The bastard was lucky enough to land on a sandy coast of one of the nearby islands. The Black Knight resolved himself that he would try to maneuver his own Shell to the same island, so he can capture his opponent in case he’s still alive. To land with a Shell so badly hurt as his was not an easy task, but he was a skillful pilot and managed to do what he planned. He was able to land at the boundary of trees close to the coast. Before switching off the already dying engine, he checked his radio connection, but the screen in front of him informed him that it is out of range and there’s no signal. 

Every time he and the Divine Deathgod engaged in a battle, the result was a draw. It seemed they are on the same level and he was genuinely satisfied that he found a worthy opponent. This was the first time, it seemed he would be the winner of the match, but during their deadly duel it seemed they distanced themselves from their respective squads. The last time he checked his position a few minutes before, they were already in the prohibited area, the Zero Zone. It was highly likely that he lost all signals because of it. He hitted the control panel with both of his fists in anger. 

"Dammit! It’s all of his fault!" he cried out furiosly. Than he collected himself, pulled the control key out of the panel and grabbed his emergency bag. He pushed the button to open the cockpit and climbed out of the Shell. Once he made his way to the sandy beach, he raised one of his hands to his forehead to block the dazzling rays of the Sun. His silvery grey eyes were exploring the area searching for the other Shell core. The light breeze caught into his white tresses made them dancing in the air. 

After a short search he spotted the white core of Shell in the distance right next to the waves of the Ocean. He took out his gun from it’s holster and with the Desert Eagle in hand, sliding in the shadows of the palm trees he approached the core cautiously, in case the other party is hiding in his mecha waiting for the right time to assault him. Contrary to his expectations, there were no movement from the machine core. He climbed up to the cockpit’s heavily damaged door and examined wether it can still be opened or not. There was a big buckle on the outside, but it still seemed to be functioning. After a short contemplation he pulled the handle to open it up. 

The door was opening with a creaking sound, and the Black Knight held his breath back for a moment. This was the grand moment, when he was going to see the face of the man he hates with his heart’s content. The ace of the Sybillian army, the Divine Deathgod. The rumoured ferocious soldier who were capable of freezing the blood of his opponents by his tactical caliber, prowess and ruthless fighting style. 

The sight which welcomed him from behind the door was in sharp contrast to his anticipations. He was sure the man would be at least tall and muscular, but the unconscious soldier sitting in the seat seemed to have a weak body structure and a tender face even though his head was sagged down and not much was visible from his features because of the curtain of his tangled blond medium locks. But what surprized him the most was the clothes, the other man was wearing. It was not a pilot suit at all. Not in the least. It seemed to be the combination of a light cotton summer top with pants made from wide stripes of fabric. Made in a mummy style. What the hell is he wearing?  
He pointed his gun to him and tried to wake him up. 

”Oi! Are you dead? Wake up already!”

No answer.

He clicked his tongue and bent over to grab his shoulder and push his head backwards. When the pilot’s head banged to the headboard, he made a wailing sound and his body trembled a bit, as he is just returning from a deep slumber and percepting that his entire body is aching. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and made a painful expression, than opened his eyes slowly, looking up to the dazzling light and a silhouette of a man in black suit pointing a handgun at him. Then he fully came to his senses and the azure blue eyes which were unfocused just moments before opened wide awake with a deadly glint. He instantly tried to snap his own gun, but the cold voice of the Crawonian soldier stopped him at once.

”I won’t be doing that if I were you.” 

He glanced up to the silhouette of the Crawonian soldier again and furrowed his brows in calculation. 

”Raise your hands up and climb out from there. Slowly.”

The Sybillian man done as he was told. He emerged slowly from his seat and stand straight at the side of the Shell core. As his form came out, the Black Knight was able to have a good look at it. The other man was half a head smaller than him and not one third well-built. He had a delicate body that was hardly covered by the provoking attire he was wearing. His whole ’suit’ was a mass of stripes running atop one other looking like he was wearing a clothes made out of white bandages. And on top of it, he was wearing high heel sandals. 

_Oh my God, he’s wearing sandals in a mechanic Shell during a battle!_ The Crawonian was out of his mind upon seeing such an inappropriate attire. He has never heard of anyone piloting an armored Shell in war in a high heel sandal. He was stunned enough already, and looking into the face of his opponent didn’t help much. He seemed younger than him, maybe around 20 and had an unbelievably innocent, beautiful face. Only the azure eyes filled with disdain revealed his true feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it ^^ Criticts are highly appreciated (^_^) 
> 
> Here's some usuful additional information:  
> The summary name of the mecha in the story is Spirit Shells (精神甲 or seishinkou because the supernatural power the pilots have is like some kind of an energy or spirit and the mecha is like a shell containing it).  
> The advanced and rare Shells are owned by the officers and their name is Destroyers (壊滅機 or kaimetsuki, a machine which can cause destruction).  
> The Shells of the officers has their own name, like the Destroyer of the Black Knight is called Muma (夢魔) a demon appearing in nightmares. The Divine Deathgod's Destroyer also has a name attributed to his powers, Marishiten (摩利支天) originally a female Bodhisattva in Buddhist mythology which can grant invisibility to a warrior.
> 
> Of course both the Black Knight (黒騎士 or Kuro Kishi) and the Divine Deathgod (天の死神 or Ame no Shinigami) has a proper name ^^ It will be revealed later.


	2. Lost in the Wilderness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if anyone is reading it as usually not so many people interested in originals. Such a shame :P  
> So anyway, here is the second chapter :)

The Black Knight could hardly take his eyes off the lithe form of his archenemy , the Divine Deathgod, but at last he collected himself and freed the young man from his own gun. While he was doing so, the Sybillian man had the chance to asses him. While he was sitting in the cockpit, he couldn’t see anything of the man pointing a gun at him, as the Sun was shining from behind him. Now he had the opportunity to scan the features and composure of his opponent without hinder.

The Crawonian man was wearing a black pilot suit with red lining and black leather boots. The end of his medium length layered hair was scraping the nape of his neck, his white bangs were framing his cold, uncaring grey eyes. He had a musculine, well-shaped body trained in battle and mimic warfare, and he was possessing a handsome face. He was all in all more good looking than how the Sybillian man imagined him. 

"Do you have an emergency bag in your cockpit?" 

The Black Knight’s sudden question interrupted his train of thoughts. He had a nice baritone voice.

"Yes. Why?" he answered uncertainly, voice soft as a woman’s but also had an underlying hint of masculinity in it creating an exotic mixture. Like he can curl it around both ways if he feels like it.

"It can prove to be useful later. Go fetch it!"

The Sybillian man eyed him irritatedly for being ordered around, but was tired enough to not raise a complaint. He hopped onto the remnants of his Spirit Shell again and bent over into the cockpit to pull the bag out. For a fleeting moment he played with the idea of swiftly pulling out his hidden knife and stab it into the other man, but he realised he won’t be able to do it fast enough. The other man already sensed that something was off and hurried him to complete the task he assigned to him.

"What is taking you so long? Hurry up you mongrel!"

The blondie furrowed his brows in anger, straightened up with the bag in his hands and threw the heavy bag over aiming for the Crawonian’s head while retorting.

"Shut up you son of a bitch, will you?! Don’t be so impatient!"

The Crawonian man wasn’t even bothered by his outbrake, just caught the bag and with an indifferent face he emptied the contents of it onto the sand. Blanket, knife, matches, magnesium fire starter, sleeping bag, a plastic film, flashlight, whistle, signal mirror, LED light, energy food bars, a flask of water, rope, bandages, antibiotics and a change of clothes, a pilot suit with foldable boots. At least someone was thinking about supplying him with adequate clothes. 

The younger man was standing near him in the searing heat holding his hand to his forehead surveying the area. 

"Do you think someone will come for us?" he asked with a gazing up at the sky.

The Crawonian looked up to him than he focused again onto the survival kit before answering the question. 

"I strongly doubt it. We are somewhere in the Zero Zone, maybe miles away from the boundary. Noone will risk his life to come and rescue us."

The other’s expression turned to one of serious concern.

"Than what shall we do? In the Zero Zone none of the communication devices are working and aircrafts and ships can easily get lost. They say it’s due to the strong magnetic field of the area." 

When the white haired man didn’t even looked up at him, he went on.

"Don’t you think the magnetic field can be harmful to our body? Won’t our health be affected by it? Don’t you feel dizzy? Hey, are you even listening?!"

The Crawonian stuffed the knife, matches and the magnesium spark lighter into his own bag and pushed all the other things back into the Sybillian’s bag before glancing up and giving it back to him.

"Here, bring your own stuff." Then he turned around and started in the direction of the woods.

"You haven’t answered my questions!"

"I don’t know and I don’t care. We can’t do anything about it anyways."

The Sybillian hurried after him waveringly as his sandals sunk into the hot sand with every step hindering his movements.

"Ouch! It’s so hot! How can it be so hot?!"

When he was catching up to the white haired man they were already in the woods. 

"Where are we going?"

"To find a place for the night" his enemy answered "Soon there will be sunset and it’s better to find a safe place."

They were marching through the forest aiming to an unknown destination for a good half an hour, but for the blonde pilot it seemed like hours. He was starting to sweat unknowing if it was because of the heat or thanks to his tired condition. Every step seemed to be hard to take like his feet were made of lead and his head was starting to spin.

"Can’t we take a break?" he asked tired.

"No." was the definite answer.

"I want to." he whined.

"I don’t care."

And the demanding marching went on. The Crawonian was making his way in the high undergrowth with unchanging vigour while his enemy was trying to catch up to him ocassionally lamenting about breaks. After a long time they found themselves at a stream. The Crawonian was contemplating about where to go from now onwards and decided to cross the stream upon checking the other side with gimlet eyes. 

"It seems the path leads uphills on the other side. There’s a possibility that there are caves over there. I’ve seen a mountain from above before landing. Let’s go that way." It was the Crawonian who said at last breaking the long silence between them.

He spotted some flat surfaced stones across the river a short distance away and went on ahead crossing the water by stepping from one stone onto the other. The other man followed him without uttering a word. The sole of his sandals were slippery upon contacting the surface of the stone pads. His body was swaying trying to balance himself. The Crawonian was watching him with stern eyes and he was slowly shaking his head reprovingly before turning back to the direction of the other side of the stream. His prisoner tried his best not to slip on it, unsuccessfully. One of his ankles splayed and his foot slided into the water. He cried out surprised. The Crawonian turned around with an irritated expression on his face. 

"For God’s sake, just take off your shoes already! How can you even walk in them?!" he was at his limits. 

The Sybillian fought himself back to one of the stone pads and with an ’okay, okay’ he raised his right leg backwards and with an undoubtedly ladylike movement he bent his body to the side to put his index finger under the strap of the sandal pulling it off his foot. He did the same with his other leg. Then holding the sandals on his finger he resumed crossing the stream. The other man was speechless for a moment. The scene he just saw a moment before was so unrealistic he was dumbfounded for good. 

"I can’t belive the Divine Deathgod is in fact a weakling like you." he made a disgusted frown "So what’s your name?"

"Tenka Miyuki. That is."

"Tenka (天下-heavenly)?" he asked with a somewhat surprised countenance.

"No. Tenka(天花-snow)." answered the Sybillian with an indifferent face.

"Seariously?! It does not sound as a real name at all!"

Miyuki made a tired expression before saying.

"Because it’s not a real name. Well, my mother had some family issues and she had to leave the household, so she gave me a new family name."

 _'Family issues?' A woman leaving her husband and taking care of a child in the kingdom of Sybill? Sounds one hell of a family problem._ While Hayato was thinking about these things, he examined the other party with a doubtful and troubled expression.

"And you?" asked the „heavenly-snow” man without any honest interest infused into the question.

"What about me?" he asked back confused.

"Your name. That is."

"Oh. It’s Shirogane Hayato."

For once Miyuki’s features turned into a surprised one.

"Shirogane (白銀 - silver)? Even though you’re a Black Knight..." his expression swiftly changed into one of sarcasm.

"You’re not one to talk. At least I have a normal name and not a girly one like yours."

"My name is telling tales about my beauty."

Although he wanted to retort, Hayato couldn’t done it. Even if it’s Divine Deathgod or Beautiful Snow (Miyuki – 美雪), it seems to be legitimate definition to express the most conspicuous feature of the being in front of him. An angel-like beauty with clear azure blue, radiant eyes as the vastness of the ocean. A venomous creature hiding in the pure form of an angel. A wolf in a lambs skin.

Instead replying to him, he took out his canteen and refilled his water supply from the stream. Miyuki landed on the bank and also scooped out his own canteen from his bag to pour fresh water into it. He knelt down onto a flat stone and refilled the water bottle, then brought it up to his mouth and gulped down the whole content. Then again he refilled it and put it back into his bag. Hayato was waiting for him, then turned on his heels and resumed to his strenous marching through the woods. 

"How can he has so much energy, geez." the blonde complained to himself.

After a long period of time Miyuki started to give up. He wanted to leave the Crawonian bastard high and dry, but obviously the other man had the upper hand by possessing both guns and all the firestarters. The uphill path was abundant with plants and it was hard to proceed. 

"Wait, my feet hurts! I’m collapsing, seriously." Miyuki lamented with a nearly crying voice. 

"Pull on your shoes than…"

came the uncaring answer.

"But… you ordered me to pull it off…" Miyuki answered in a tone a child is talking back to his parents when being reprimanded for obeying their words.

Hayato felt a headache is getting near. It was bad enough to stuck on a remote island, but to stuck there with a whiny male is the worst case scenario.

"Not the sandals, but the pilot boots you retard."

The pale skin of the blonde man flared up in anger. He retorted in an infuriated manner.

"Can’t you be nicer to me?! Don’t insult me you rascal!"

Hayato ignored the insulting reproach.

"Why should I be nicer? You are from the enemy."

"But I’m a feeling human too. Although I doubt you have feelings at all…" he pouted.

"Your kind is anything but feeling… Sybillians can do anything if it is in their interest. Airbombing a hamlet during a cease-fire is like reading the morning paper for them."

Hayato refered to an incident happened last year and Miyuki knew all too well the ones behind it.

"Not every one of us are like the rest." he told him silently, but was interrupted by the Crawonian’s voice.

"Anyway I guess I spotted a cave or something." He pointed to the cliff towering over them. 

Hayato started to climb up and Miyuki followed him after pulling his boots on. When they reached the opening they found a cozy looking small cave with a small inlet.

"It seems to be fine for tonight." Hayato said upon glancing around confirming there’s no sign of an animal or maybe of other human beings. Although he doubted that there’s anyone else on the island except them.

Miyuki entered and found his place in the innermost part of the cave right next to the wall. The sun was already going down and the twilight tinged the entrance in an orange hue.

"It’s too late to collect woods for fire. We should eat something than sleep until morning." Hayato told him, while he was rummaging in his bag.

When he found what he was searching for, he took out the dried food from it and opened the wrapping. Miyuki was watching him with uninterested eyes as he was gazing into nothingness. His head was aching painfully. When he intercepted the words he also opened his energy bar, but gave up eating it halfway. It tasted like sawdust and he wasn’t even hungry from the start, he just realised it. Hayato, seeing his hesitation wondered about how picky the other is. Maybe he is not fully aware of their circumtances. Anyway he decided to go to sleep, but first he had to do something with this irritating pilot. He pulled out his own rope from his bag and approached the blonde man. Miyuki felt the sinister intention and looked up to the white haired man with uncertainity in his eyes.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I want to tie you up before falling asleep. I don’t want you to do anything suspicous while I’m not awake."

Miyuki jumped up from his place to avoid being caught. There were only one meter between them, when Hayato hold out his free hand to grab the other, but left utterly surprised, when the thin and weakly looking man grabbed his wrist intead and sent him flying. He just realised, that despite his looks, Miyuki also went through a military training and versed in martial arts. He landed on the floor of the cave, but without wasting any time, jumped to his feet again and resumed approaching the Sybillian from another angle, this time fully prepared for a counter attack. Miyuki on the other hand lost his balance when he threw the heavier man away. He haven’t had enough time to recover and couldn’t avoid the ambush of the Crawonian soldier. Hayato was thinking about hitting his face but didn’t want to inflict pain in vain, so he decided to grab his wrist instead. After grabbing the fragile wrists, he twisted Miyuki’s arms and forced him onto the floor laying on his stomach. Miyuki cried out in pain and was struggling heavily, while Hayato sat onto the small of his back. 

"Release me you goddamn son of a bitch!" Miyuki shouted angrily while trying to shake the other man off himself. He tried to grab him with his free hand, but couldn’t get a hold on him. 

"Calm down or else I will be hitting you senseless." Hayato threatened him in a cold voice "Or maybe I should just shoot you dead."

Miyuki ceased his struggle and went completely motionless. _Does he really mean what he said?_ He should have killed the Crawonian before. The white haired bastard forgot to scan his attire for hidden weapons and thanks to it, he still has his knife in his trouser’s pocket. But he couldn’t reach it now. Will the other one find out about it? Should he let himself caught this time and bind his time? He decided that there will be a better opportunity to use his knife and it’s the best to let Hayato has his ways with him for now. He is too tired at the moment and his head is threatening to crack up with pain. So he eased his muscles and let the other man tie his wrist behind his back. Hayato pulled the rope achingly tight at first, but upon hearing him hissing from pain, he eased the thightness a bit. 

_He’s a jerk, but seems to be a good guy on the inside._ Miyuki was thinking about using this kindness to his favours. Maybe he should pretend to be weak and fragile and this guy will be letting his guard down around him. 

When Hayato finished working with the rope, he turned his back on him to go back to his spot. Miyuki was on his side hands pinned back in a quite uncomfortable position.

"Oi!" he yelled after the Crawonian. "I let you tie me up, at least give me something to lay my head down to. My bag for example. I can’t reach out to grab it."

Hayato eyed the other soldier irritatedly but than with a deep sigh he kicked the bag in the direction of Miyuki until it reached him. Miyuki shot him a death glare and then placed his head onto the bag. Within a few minutes he fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this was it for today. I really liked to play with their names it was so much fun :D I love how Japanese names having their own meaning according to their kanji.  
> Maybe it was not so evident, but Hayato was slightly confused hearing the name Tenka. That's why he was curious about the kanji. You'll see why it was like that ;)  
> Anyway, comments are highly appreciated ^^


	3. Paradise for Two

The next morning Miyuki opended his eyes when he felt the other man was setting his hands free from the rope. He took one hand in his palm soothing the pain away. The rope left a light red trace on his soft skin. Miyuki was not in a good mood. His dizzyness flew away but he still felt his head slightly aching. And now his wrists were bruised because of the rope too. He assessed Hayato with disdainful eyes rethinking wether he should use his knife on him. Meanwhile Hayato took out some canned food from his own bag and after opening it, he started to eat. Miyuki also took out his energy bar from yesterday to eat the remaining half of it, but Hayato offered another can to him.

"I only have one spoon, so you have to wait." he told him. 

Miyuki was slightly surprised. In one minute the Crawonian is behaving like an asshole and in the other one, he is being nice to him. 

"I don’t mind." he replied at last "I don’t even have appetite."

Hayato raised his white eyebrows but replied nothing. After eating his portion, he tossed the spoon to the Sybillian and than stood up dusting his pants off. The spoon rolled a few times before came to a halt not far from him. 'Nice guy, my ass!'

"I’m fetching some water, the spring is nearby. You eat your breakfast and change into your pilot suit. We are surveying the area today by climbing this mountain."

"Whaaaat? You wanna climb the whole mountain?" the blond man whined "It’s way too tyring!"

Hayato took the guns, the water bottles and his bag with him leaving the cave without saying a word. Miyuki fumed for some minutes then after eating the canned food he folded his suit out and changed into it. The suit was from an elastic material and suppled onto his form as a second skin. It was much more hotter in the suit than in his casual clothes but he didn’t change back. By the time the white haired soldier came back to the cave he was standing at the rear end wall examining something. Hayato immediately noticed that the other man changed his clothes. He observed the slim form of the Sybillian, the suit caressing his nicely formed body. For a moment he was taken aback by the sexiness of this alluring man.

"What are you doing?" He asked the blond after recovering from his daze.

Miyuki turned to his direction answering.

"There must be a bigger cave behind this one."

"How do you know?"

"I felt a light and cool breeze from it. There’s a crack on the wall and I heard water dropping in the distance."

Hayato eyed him with a hint of interest in his eyes. This weakling seems to be smarter than he initially thought. 

"Well, we have all eternity to explore the island." he remarked.

The climb was a long way up to the top of the mountain on a terrain densely covered by plants. At times it was slippery and hard to pass through and all in all it was a strenous exercise even for Hayato not to mention Miyuki who was complaining on end. 

"I can’t take this suit anymore! My skin is itching from it. How can you stand it? It’s so hooooot… I’m dying for sure…"

Hayato had to agree with him, but he did not give sound to his sympathy. He was feeling hot too, but he did his best to endure it. On the other hand the neverending complaints of the other man was starting to get on his nerves. He was relieved when they reached the top after a few hours of ascending. 

The sight of the island and the shores expanded in front of them from behind the leaves of the palm trees. Rainforests streching out into the distance in a deep green scenery. Other mountain ridges were raising in the horizon hiding the other side of the island. They made a circle observing the other sides of the mountain too. From the leaves exotic shore lines broaden in a dreamlike landscape. White sand, black rocks and azure blue ocean. 

"Ooooh, that’s soooo beautiful!" Miyuki exclaimed in an overjoyed manner. His whole face was lit up from excitement. "I’ve never seen anything this awesome in my whole life!"

Hayato watched him with a poker face. Miyuki couldn’t believe his stoicness.

"Don’t you think it’s like heaven on Earth?" he asked.

"I’m traveling to these kind of places once in a while." he answered.

Miyuki’s face distorted.

"So you’re a wealthy one." the blond soldier commented with words dropping poison. "I hate your type."

"Aren’t you also from a rich parentage?" This time there was a slight interest in Hayato’s words.

"My boyfriend is rich." he shook his head.

'Oh, yeah, he’s that kind of a guy.'

"And he’s not taking you to trips?"

Miyuki made a hmpf like voice before answering in a resigned tone.

"Our relationship is… not a romantic one…"

Hayato was not really interested in his love life so he distanced himself from him and sat on a rock a few meters away. The Sybillian was trying to wipe the sweat from his face while engaging himself in a conversation.

"Do you have a girlfried?" he asked gaining a twinkle from Hayato. "Or… a boyfriend maybe?"

The Crawonian was infuriated within a moment.

"I’m not gay like you so don’t ever lump me in the same category as you!"

Miyuki furrowed his brows in anger. Fisting his hand he fulminated.

"You have a problem with gay people?! We are also human you know?!" After hyperventillating for a few seconds, he continued in a somehow sad voice. "And anyhow, I hate this male body of mine. Men are cherishing women more than they do with a male lover."

Hayato did not want to answer. He felt himself a bit awkward because the first thing came to mind was that the Sybillian shouldn’t be ashamed of his body. He was not into men until now, but he could recognize beauty and this goddamn blond man was one of a kind. This fair man was posessing a womanly beautiful face with graceful features and even though his male body set up a natural limit to it, he had curves, like perfectly formed ass and finely lined body. Hayato was starting to feel a little bit hot, but he ascribed it to the hot and humid temperature and his black suit collecting all of the heat.

Miyuki also had problems with the heat. He was sweating a lot and tried to cool himself down by fanning his face with his hands. Even this movement was unmanly. He left Hayato there and was admiring the landscape from under a palm tree. His face lit up again, seemed to forget about his feelings of sadness from a moment before. Then he immediately clapped his hands surprising the other man with it and by turning to him, he proclaimed:

"Okay, we should go now to the beach! We are on such a fantastic island, don’t let the beauties of nature be wasted!"

Then he hurried to Hayato and wanted to grab his wrist to make him stand up, but the older man shoved his hands away.

"No, we will be mapping the forest looking for freshwater and edible fruits. Also we should discover what kind of animals are inhabiting this island."

"That can wait! I wanna go to the beach, the beach!"

"The beach can wait!" Hayato retorted. "It’s more important to get more knowledge about the flora and fauna first."

"Who cares about plants and animals." Miyuki pouted like a child. "That’s my very first time in a place like this and we have plenty of time to enjoy it."

While Miyuki was beside himself, Hayato couldn’t believe his ears. He grabbed the shoulders of the other man forcefully and was trying to shake some common sense into him.

"We are in a goddamn remote and most likely uninhabited island you know?! We are in great trouble and you wanna enjoy yourself?! I can’t believe you!" he shouted angrily.

Miyuki glanced up at him sternly.

"We can’t do anything about it. Why don’t we try to enjoy our free time a bit?" he offered "You seem to be someone who’s hardly ever have a break from his duties."

Hayato’s cold grey eyes was staring intently into his own blue ones. He released his shoulders by slightly pushing him away. 

"How can you be so collected?" he asked "Noone will be coming for us. Don’t you wanna go back to your squad?"

Miyuki stayed silent for a moment while he was contemplating the matter. Does he wants to go back? To an army where he is striving endlessly to be approved? Back to be the bed warmer of a man only caring about his looks but neglecting his feelings? Back to a world full of uncertainity? Back to a world where man is a wolf to man? A cynical smile crept to his lips. He has his own wolf here too. 

"You’re just too tense." he sighed at last.

"And you’re too careless." Hayato grunted. "Anyway we spent hours climbing up. We should start descending and go back to the cave before sunset."

A happy smile was plastered to Miyuki’s face. 

"Let’s go!" he yelled by raising his right fist to the air, than without waiting for Hayato he started into the forest humming a song.

Hayato was shaking his head in disbelief and than followed him into the woods. He was wondering how can he be so enthusiastic when he was complaining all the way up to the mountain. This Sybillian was too random for him.

******************************

Miyuki’s enthusiasm was holding out for quite a few hours. He was singing songs Hayato has never heard about before and again and again he was trying to chat with the grumpy Crawonian soldier like they were old friends. That was getting on Hayato’s nerves as he was thinking that it would be unheard of to chat pleasently with an enemy pilot while they are in dire straits. By the time Miyuki tired himself out Hayato was switching into a monotone marching through the forest. They lost their way going back and he decided to search for another place for the night. They were also running out of drinking water, so finding a river or stream became their top priority. 

"I’m so thirsty~ My throat is so soar." Miyuki was complaining. He felt thirsty non-stop.

"If you didn’t sing, your throat wouldn’t get soar."

"You should be more compassionate, Silver Boy…"

"It’s Shirogane."

"Hmpf. Your name telling tales."

"Is it?"

"Yeah. Shirogane has 'been born with a silver spoon in his mouth'." Miyuki was picking on him playing with his name.

Hayato’s eyes opened wide upon hearing a word play with his name. There were no people before who dared to play with a name of a rich and influental family as his.

"That’s not funny." he glanced at him sullenly. "You should know your place and better not mocking me."

"Know my place?!" Miyuki was starting to get angry. He didn’t like this kind of high-minded behaviour. "I’m definitely on the same standing as you, Lieutenant colonel."

"Your rank means nothing now." Hayato said in a cold voice. "Your life is in my hands, and your gun is in my holster. You’re just my captive now, nothing more, nothing less."

An evil smile found it’s way on Miyuki’s tender face.

"Let me remind you, that in that case your rank also means nothing. As you mentioned before, we are on an uninhabited island far away from our army. It has no meaning to hold me captive. Noone will be paying a ransom here. We are equal."

Then Miyuki turned his back on him and resumed his marching into the deep woods. 

'Don’t make me laugh. We Crawonians are far more better than you lot.' Although Hayato was thinking like this he didn’t even recognize that this kind of reasoning is not an inch better than of those Sybillians he was thinking low. By placing his nation over the other he did the same mistake as the Sybillian army did. 

******************************

Late in the afternoon Miyuki’s energy waned a great deal, but Hayato didn’t let him rest much. He was ordering him to go on, although he himself hasn’t got a clear idea where they should go. Fortunately they found a stream, the same as before or a new one they didn’t know for sure. Miyuki gulped down a whole bottle of water at once and washed his face with the cold water. Then they were moving on again. They didn’t want to go far from the water as they wanted to refill their bottles the next morning too. They didn’t find any other animals than birds, monkeys and deers, so they deemed it safe to camp somewhere nearby. While it was still bright they cleaned a small spot between the trees at the roots of a cedar tall enough to be unable to see it’s top. The undergrowth was thinner there, so they unfolded their sleeping bags and Hayato took out a plastic film which can be used as a makeshift tent and extanded it between the woods roping them safely to the trunks. He scooped out a set of canned food from his bag.

"These are the last ones. We should gather food tomorrow and eat your energy bars. Also we should hunt." he said.

"Unfortunately I can’t hunt without a knife…" the blond answered while sitting down on his sleeping bag.

Hayato frowned as he was thinking about giving the knife back to the enemy. He decided he won’t be doing so.

"I will eat first." he commented instead. 

Miyuki nodded and was staring into the darkening woods. 

"Are we not gonna light a fire?" he asked.

"No. I’m tired and it’s better if we sleep. Also fire can lure wild animals here. And either way we can’t light a camp fire in the middle of a forest."

After he finished eating, he gave his spoon to the other man and was looking for the remaining rope. Miyuki ate his portion in silence seemingly deeply in thoughts. When he finished, he tossed the spoon back to him. Then the blond laid down by putting his hands below his head. Hayato eyed him sternly.

"Give me your hands." he ordered. 

Miyuki looked up at him innocently. The rope was in Hayato’s hand who was standing right next to their ’tent’. 

"Why for?" he asked pretending he doesn’t know anything.

"To tie it."

Miyuki feigned surprise.

"Again? But I’m harmless. And you know it."

The Crawonian was the statue of silence. Just standing there holding the rope.

"Come on~" he was goading him. "I just want to sleep comfortably."

"I’m not trusting you. You’re a bloody Sybillian."

Miyuki looked up at him angryly.

"Don’t insult me again! What have I done to earn this treatment?"

"You are my enemy that’s enough reason for it."

"You’re an asshole…"

"And you will be dead if you’re going against my orders."

"Do you like playing the tyrant?" Miyuki asked in a frustrated tone. 

He was infuriated and was seriously thinking about using his hidden knife on the other man. But he was still hesitating. He didn’t want to turn Hayato completely against him. They are the only human beings on the island as far as he known. They need to cooperate to stay alive. Also the Crawonian was handsome and even though he was an asshole, Miyuki was thinking about seducing him somehow. Men can be led by the nose when they are not thinking with their head. He was still hesitating and the thoughts were racing in his head, when Hayato became bored of the waiting. He grabbed his right hand and was pulling him up boorishly holding him thightly. Miyuki cried out in surprise and in pain.

"Ouch! You brute! You animal! Let go of my hand!"

He was trying to pull his arm away and stand on his own two feet but Hayato was stronger than him and starting to shake his trapped hand making it difficult for him to stand firmly. Miyuki used his other hand to hit him, but the other soldier grabbed it too and now was holding both of his hands. He was starting to get nauseous. The white haired man was taking advantage of the opportunity to manhandle him by tossing him onto the ground and in a swift movement holding the blond man’s hands behind his back. At once he tied the rope around it making it tight enough to make the blond man wince. 

"Oh, you goddamn Crawonian demon! At least be gentle! I hate it when it hurts!"

Hayato didn’t care about him.

"You’re a man and a soldier, endure the pain." he told him in a cold tone.

Miyuki darted his hateful eyes in his direction. 

"You will be regretting it." he promised.

Hayato just smirked and than laid down under the plastic film to sleep.


	4. Seductively Dangerous

This time Miyuki was waken up to Hayato kicking him on the side lightly.

"Wake up! We are leaving for scouting."

He untied the younger male and grabbed his belongings after putting the sleeping bag and the film away. Miyuki murmured some curses before also putting his sleeping bag away. His wrists were aching and he was still extremely infuriated because of yesterday night’s treatment. They refilled their bottles than started to map the surrounding area observing their environment. At least Hayato was doing his best to do so. He was nagging at the Sybillian once and again to be more useful and faster. He also made him collecting some food. They were having fruits as their lunch. After a long and excuriating walking through the forest they found themselves at the bank of a wide river stretching out amids a relatively scarcely wooded area. Between the river and the woods a 5-6 meters wide clear space of sand, gravel and stones was stretching.

"Oooooh! A river! A freshwater river!" Miyuki exclaimed tossing his bag away and running up to the water. When he arrived there, he put his hands into it trying the temperature and after he found it pleasent, he started to undress. He put his clothes aside and dashed into the water.

"At last! I was feeling so hot and sweaty in the pilot suit!" he exclaimed relieved.

He started to swim submerging into the water and then popping up a meter away. Hayato was watching him intently and poker faced, than he was also got rid of his own suit. He placed it next to his bag. He was afraid to leave everything there unattended, but he also wanted to wash himself.

Hayato also made his way into the water raising silent splashing sounds by doing so. Miyuki was in full alert, but did not make it clear. He was binding his time and at the moment the other man submerged into the water, he dashed into the direction of the bank. Hayato realised it too late, so he had to start after him. By the time he also reached the bank, Miyuki grabbed his gun from the pile of his clothes and pointed it at him with an evil grin on his angelic face. The Crawonian hasn’t got the luxury to think up a plan or drawing near to his enemy avoiding being hit by a bullet. He did the only thing he would have been able to do in the spur of the moment. He released his powers targeting the mind of his enemy. 

Even though Miyuki was only hit by a small portion of this dark and deadly skill, his thoughts went astray as his mind started to replay unwanted dark memories of his past. His evil grin faltered and his hands holding the gun trembled by the pressure of nightmares. Hayato instantly jumped onto him and grabbed the blonde's wrists in a forceful manner. Miyuki stumbled and landed on his butt and back, holding the Beretta 96 tightly as the visions dissolved with the attack. Hayato held his wrists in a deadly grip denying to set him free and banging his hands to the ground. Miyuki did not want to give in, but his hands found a nearby rock with one of it’s swaying movements and the gun slipped out of his aching hand flying a small distance while he let out a painful scream.

Hayato released his hands at last, maybe only because he was a bit surprised upon hearing the painful cry of the man under him. He examined the constitution of his prisoner for a long moment with baited breath. The man under him was stunningly beautiful. Much more alluring, than any woman he has ever seen. The slightly flushed cheeks, the ruffled blonde hair, the teary blue eyes, the glossy lips, and hell, those erotic looking rosy buds of nipples on his delicate chest…

The Crawonian soldier, even surprising himself, felt a sudden rush of desire spreading throughout his body, nestling a pleasent and at the same time unpleasent sensation into his crotch. His cheeks flushed deep red in an instant.

Miyuki was looking up to the man hovering over him with an intrigued expression on his face upon seeing the immediate change in his behaviour. It does not took long for him to lower his glance from the embarrased face of his opponent through the wide expanses of his chest onto his obvious hard-on. Miyuki’s lips ran into a wide grin.

"You pervert." he accused him in a playful manner.

Hayato has never felt such humiliation in all of his life. How can he got a boner from another man?! He was rendered speechless. All the while the Sybillian man turned onto his stomach and lifted one of his knees up by hoisting his butt up to make a display of it to the man in heat. He looked back to the white haired soldier with a bewitching smile and groped his own butt cheek with his left hand to pull it sideways from his rear entrance. Hayato felt like a lava river was coursing through his veins. His manhood was twitching with excitement. 

"That’s okay." Miyuki told him "You can do me if you like. At least you are handsome."

'Do him?!' The sirens were starting to roar in Hayato’s conscience. He frowned angryly and spitted out his thoughts while gathering himself and starting to stand up.

"You whore!"

Miyuki’s alluring expression turned into a furious one, while his face flustered with anger.

"Wait!" he said grabbing the arm of the other man "Don’t call me a whore, you perverted demon! Getting excited by hurting me!"

"Haaa?!" Hayato totally lost his cool and grabbed his wrists again pulling him up and smashing his frail body onto one of the rocks. The air left Miyuki’s lungs with a shrilling voice. "I’m feeling entirely embarrased for getting hard because of the sight of a beast like you! I’m sure you used some tricks on my body!"

"Whaaat?!" Miyuki was utterly confused.

"But for you to spread your legs to anyone and inviting them to fuck you, it’s disgusting as hell! You’re a bitch to the bone!" Hayato looked to the side at the end of the sentence as he can’t even tolerate the sight of the other.

Miyuki chose this moment to held his hand up and slapped him in the face as hard as he could. A flock of birds soared into the sky by the snapping sound. The Crawonian's dumbfounded eyes opened wide while he raised his palm to his throbbing cheek. Miyuki was standing in front of him with body trembling from anger and tearful eyes.

"You know nothing about me!" he sqeezed the words out from his lips like he was uttering a curse "I’m not spreading my legs because I feel like it! I hate the guys like you the most! Self-satisfied nobles looking down on me!"

He turned on his heels and rushed back into the water fuming. Once he was merged halfway, he started to splash water onto his hands and chest like to wash an invisible filth away. He felt more humiliated than ever before. He didn’t offer his body so many times in the past and he was deadly serious this time, but the offending refusal made him feeling miserable. He tried his best to initiate conversation and be relatively friendly to the Crawonian, but the jerk was outward rejecting him and was behaving hostile towards him. Even though it was not in his intentions to shoot him. He just wanted his gun back to feel being on the same level. Now he was convinced that Hayato was hating him and was looking down on him too. He was being despised by his own colleagues and country men and now by this enemy soldier too. What is everyone’s problem with him? Regardless of his eye colour? 

Hayato, not being aware of how deeply he hurt the Sybillian was wondering why the other party is behaving that oddly. He is acting like a bitch and then as a maiden hurt by his words. Doesn’t he has a boyfriend? Saying these obscene things he seems to be a disloyal type. Is he angry now? Why exectly? 

They were washing themselves in complete silence, Miyuki not glancing towards Hayato at all. It was the white haired man to finish first. He went back to his pile of bag and clothes and was changing into his spare clothes, a camo pants and a black T-shirt. 

Miyuki decided to wash his own attire, he picked up his belongings and settled himself at the river bank. He was washing his white clothes first careful to clean every stain from it and then he soaked his pilot suit into the river too. 

"What are you doing? You wanna walk around in wet clothes?" Hayato asked him irritably.

"I’ve been sweating a lot in this piece of shit. I wanna make it clean. I won’t be going anywhere until it’s not dry." the Sybillian man retorted. 

"We will be going soon." 

"I won’t. I need to rest."

"Than I will be going without you." the Crawonian said and was trying to leave, but Miyuki grabbeb him. Hayato shook his hand off. 

"I won’t let you leave me here without anything I can defend myself with." the blond told to the taller man in a silent but emphatic tone "Why are you in a hurry anyway? As you mentioned before, we have all eternity to discover this island."

Hayato eyed him, than he left him there without a word walking to the water and washing his own pilot suit too. Miyuki was satisfied with it and he was taking his time spreading his clothes onto the rocks and sitting down in the shadows drying himself butt naked. Hayato was glancing in his way a few times and he felt himself being more and more agitated. He couldn’t banish what transpired before out of his mind. The exciting sight of the other man under him and his own thrill. This young man was the cause of his own trepidation. He hated him for it. 

When Miyuki’s clothes dried, he dressed into his white one wearing his boots this time. He packed his suit into his bag. 

"This boots doesn’t suit to my designer clothes at all~" he remarked unsatisfied.

"Why don’t you wear your pilot suit then?"

"Because it’s hot and uncomfortable."

"And this shit on you is unpractical and showing too much of your skin." Hayato told him scornfully while watching Miyuki’s belly which was showing off from under the top "Or maybe you’re doing it on purpose."

"What are you talking about again?" Miyuki asked him edgily.

"If you wanna seduce me, it’s a no go. You’re too lewd to my taste."

"Hah! Are you scared because of your stiffie?" Miyuki mocked him "You wanna convince yourself?"

It made the Crawonian super angry. His emotions were clear on his face.

"Don’t you dare mocking me you bastard!" he said with clenched fists and gritted teeth.

Miyuki was on the other hand lost his sporting mood within a minute and grabbed Hayato’s collar with all his strength yanking him close to his face. 

"Don’t you ever dare to call me a bastard if you hold your life dear!" he uttered in a deadly tone before letting Hayato free. 

He swinged his bag to his shoulder and started walking in the direction of woods in silence. Hayato was watching his figure distancing before putting his own bag on and starting after him. He was scratching the bark of the trees off to find their way back to the river later. He wanted to check the surrounding area and to hunt down some kind of animal for dinner. The grassy field, gravel and sand near the river was an ideal place for setting up a camp and light a camp fire.

A short time later Miyuki again was starting to sweat a lot and he felt nauseous. His chest was heaving unevenly because of his rugged breathing. 

"Wait!" he sighed "I will be back in a minute."

Then he was lost between the woods. Hayato was knitting his brows while guessing why the other man left him there but then he was thinking that maybe the other had to pee or something. He was waiting for him at the spot.

Miyuki, after distancing himself from the other man, doubled over as his stomach gave in and vomited. He clenched the front of his top in agony. Why is he feeling this bad? His knees trembled. He has to collect himself. After taking some deep breath he squared his shoulders and wiped his lips glossy from saliva. When he was back to the Crawonian, he received a silent unkind glance from him before continueing to walk again. 

They haven't been walk much when the nauseous feeling came back with full force and this time his head started to swim. He wanted to let the Crawonian know that he is feeling ill. He wanted to warn him that he maybe has a great problem. This feeling was not normal at all. His eyesight started to be blurring too. 


	5. Cease-Fire

_'Oh shit, I’m gonna die.'_ Miyuki was thinking. He wanted to be spoiled more than anything. He needed someone taking care of him. He held out his hand to grab Hayato’s arm, but he was bearly able to touch him. His ghostly fingers was sliding down on Hayato’s arm before taking his palm gently.

"Hayato…" he managed to sigh in a dying voice.

The white haired man turned around fast.

"Don’t touch me!" he yelled, but his eyes opened wide with horror when Miyuki’s hand let his own hand go by the time he was closing his eyes losing consciousness. Hayato held out to catch his collapsing body. He knelt down beside him with fright, holding the blonde's frail figure in his hands.

"Tenka! Oi! Tenka! Do you hear me?!" he called him agitatedly but he received no answer.

"Oh, damn! Don’t die on me!" 

He scooped the Sybillian's form into his embrace and rushed back to the riverside. Arriving there he placed his body gently onto the ground. He swept the blonde tresses to the side and checked his temperature and pulse. It seemed everything was okay.

"No fever. That’s a relief." 

Even though he was disgusted by and angry at the other not so long ago, he still felt releived confirming, that there's no overly big problem with him. He opened his bag and pulled the emergency kit out. After opening the lid he checked the contents first thinking about what to do. Upon deciding he grabbed a piece of bandage out. He hurried to the water to moisten it then started to cold pack the Sybillian’s forehead with the wet cloth. He was genuinely worried. He sat down next to the blonde man and was thinking about the past days. He just realized that he encumbered the other physically to reach his limits. Maybe the Sybillian is in fact weak. Hayato didn’t want to kill him as he still can prove to be useful and it would be maddening to live on this island alone without anyone to speak with. Also this young man seems to be smart. And incidentally he is good looking too.

Hayato shook his head trying to shake the thought away. His looks has nothing to do with it. He needs him because he can divide the hunting duty with him and he is someone to talk to. That's all. Nothing more, nothing less. He remembered to the incident happened not long ago at the riverbank. This Sybillian was one hell of an enigma to him. He didn’t know what kind of people the other soldier was. At that time he seemed to be so vulnerable, yet at other times he seemed to be careless and somewhat well trained in figthing like that time in the cave. Which one is his real nature? Is he really as ruthless as the rumours say? 

Hayato started to understand that he is yearning to know more about the other. He casted a glance at the blonde while changing the wet cloth on his forehead. They are on this island together alone god knows for how long. They need to cooperate to stay alive. Now they are not a Crawonian and a Sybillian, they are human doomed with the same fate. And they can die if they are exposed to danger. They should care for each other. If they are putting their differences away maybe they can converse naturally. But first of all he needs to take care of him. He needs to recuperate as soon as possible.

Yet it was easier said than done.

******************************

At last after more than half an hour Miyuki opened his eyes flutteringly while giving out a moan. He tried to sit up, but the pain hit him in the head. He grabbed his temple with a hissing voice. Hayato reached out to hold him stable.

"Don’t overexert yourself." he said evenly.

"Look who’s talking… You are the one who overexerted me!" Miyuki retorted looking at him angrily.

Hayato made a miserable expression hinting that he already regretted it.

"You lost consciousness all of a sudden. You should rest more."

Miyuki eyed him with suspicion in his eyes and did not believe that Hayato is now really caring about him.

"I’m feeling nauseous." he announced before jumping up and trying to run up to a nearby tree, but stumbled halfway. 

Hayato was right next to him within the blink of an eye. Miyuki’s form bent over as he vomited again. The Crawonian helped him to hold his hair out of the way. After Miyuki finished, he went back to his previous spot with Hayato’s help and searched for his water flask. When he found it, he drunk all of the water up in one long gulp. Hayato took his bottle to refill it and also rummaged an energy bar up from Miyuki’s bag and presented it to him.

"Here, eat up. I’m going to hunt something for dinner. You should wait for me here."

"Did you hit your head or something? You are too nice to me…"

"Hit my head?" Hayato just realized something, the thought strucking him as lightning. "Tenka, by any chance did you hit your head before landing on the island?"

_'Tenka? He called me by my name for the first time.'_

"Well..." he was thinking hard "I can’t remember well, but I guess I did. My head hurts more or less constantly from then on."

Hayato looked at him surprised.

"Why didn’t you tell me?"

"You wouldn’t cared about it. I even told you that I need to rest and you ignored me several times." Miyuki complained.

Hayato doesn’t even realized it. Maybe he is not so attentive with others. He didn’t know about this shortcoming of his yet. He felt somewhat embarrased. 

"An…anyway…" he said "I guess you have a concussion. You should rest for some days or your brain can suffer permanent damage. I’m going to hunt for now. Wait here. Understand?"

"Yeah..." the blonde soldier answered with a sigh "I'm feeling shit to move around anyway."

Hayato grabbed his bag swinging it onto his shoulder and taking it with him he was setting off. Soon enough his form lost in the wilderness. Miyuki opened the energybar and started to munch on it. The massive sound of the rainforest sat upon him. The twittering of unknown birds, clattering of hidden games. He was listening to the sounds with closed eyes to distinct the voices from each other. Parrots, woodpeckers, monkeys, frogs he recognized them one by one. There were more sounds he didn't know about. He laid back and was listening to the exotic cacophony carefully for a long time when he heard the bang of a gun and the fluttering of hundreds of birds. 

"That idiot…" he told to himself with a frown on his face.

******************************

He did not have to wait long before the Crawonian appeared from within the woods pulling a young deer behind himself.

"I managed to catch one. We need firewood too. I’ll be back soon." he notified the sick blonde waiting for him in the shadow of an enourmous tree.

"You shot it?" Miyuki asked him with a poker face.

"Yes." Hayato answered boasting.

"You moron. You are wasting the bullets." 

Now the frown was back on the blonde's features.

"Don’t complain! I needed to use one to hunt." Hayato commented self-assured.

"Then we will be out of bullets soon enough! We should spare the bullets for self defence. Who knows what kind of feral animals are living here."

Hayato wanted to retort, but the words died on his lips. After all Miyuki was right. 

"Ok, I will be making a spear or something for hunting." he promised before leaving Miyuki alone with the dead deer.

"You retard, I hope no wild animals will be coming because of the smell of the blood. You didn’t even gave me a gun to defend myself…"

Hayato was collecting tinder and a handful of kindlings taking it to their place in four turns. Miyuki after witnessing Hayato’s surviving skills was a bit surprised that he can set up a camp fire on his own. Miyuki was the one offered him to set the camp up far from the corpse of the deer in case of carnivores coming for the feast. Before lighting the fire Hayato started to bleed and skin the deer with his knife and skewered the chuncks of meat onto the skewers he made from branches. Miyuki didn’t want to help him, he was still feeling odd and Hayato didn’t ask for help anyway. He watched the white haired man hustling. Hayato handed him a skewer and he was roasting his own portion of meat. Miyuki was sitting in tailor seat in silence glancing occassionally in the Crawonian’s direction. Hayato noticed the searching looks the other was shooting at him and was wondering what the blonde was thinking about. He was thinking hard how he should initiate a conversation which wouldn’t be odd after what happened before. Miyuki saved him from the tight situation by asking him.

"What would you want to do with the remaining meat?"

"We should reserve some for tomorrow and the day after tomorrow I guess."

"But you know that you can’t leave it like that until then, do you?" Miyuki asked him dubiously.

"Yeah, I was wandering about it."

Miyuki rolled his eyes. He was doubtful about Hayato staying alive on his own in the wilderness.

"You should preserve it."

"How?" the white haired man asked with a puzzled expression which just underlined Miyuki's previous thought process.

"The easiest way would be usually by salt. Leaving it out in the sun to dry." Miyuki enlightened him laughing about how ignorant the other party is in the means of survival. "But I guess we are far from the sea. We don't have salt with us and also the temperature may be too humid for the meat to dry out. So for now we can smoke it."

Hayato’s eyes glistened up.

"You know a lot!" he acknowledged.

"Hmpf."

He asked Miyuki to roast his meat and he went over to the deer to make portions of the remaining meat. 

"Skin it carefully." Miyuki ordered him. "We can make clothes or bag from the skin."

"Bag? We already have bags."

"Yeah, but we are storing our things in the bags. We need new bags for food too. Also we can make canteens from wood or bamboo, so we can bring more water with us when we are going somewhere."

Hayato was looking at him interested. This mystery of a man came up with quite useful ideas. _'Just like he’s conditioned to survival.'_ The thought struck him. He studied the blond man with itrigued eyes. Miyuki didn’t care about him, he was focused on roasting the meat while he was holding his head from time to time. 

"Do you think it’s okay to take a painkiller for headache caused by concussion?" he asked still not looking at Hayato.

"I’m not sure. But I don’t think it would turn for the worst by doing so."

Although it was an unsure answer, Miyuki was somehow convinced. He was thinking about taking a pill earlier, but didn’t want to waste their supplies. But now he was feeling it won’t be getting better unless he was doing something with it. He opened the first aid kit, but there were no pills for headache only general analgetics. He was hesitating a bit, but finally decided to take one. 

Meanwhile Hayato was skinning the deer and washing the skin in the water. He was looking for enough flat surface and was arranging the skin on a faraway rock to dry until morning. He took the portioned meat to the fire to smoke it later on. 

The sun already went down by the time they started to eat. Miyuki took the piece of meat into his hands and was taking a big bite from it without restraint. On the other hand, Hayato was eyeing his own piece of meat before placing it onto a rock and slicing it into sections as he were doing so when he were eating meat at home in his cozy villa. Miyuki was staring at him incredulously. 

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I wanna eat it in a dignified way." was the plain answer as it was a matter of course.

"Here in the rainforest? Ok, do as you please, I don’t care." The blonde shooed with his hand dismissively and did not stress the matter further as he was not in the mood for a silly argument with an evidently dense headed nobleman.

Hayato felt somewhat silly for being classy in this situation, but he was doing as always, the way he was educated to starting from early childhood. He was a bit surprised that Miyuki didn’t care about formalities at all, even though he was a lover of a wealthy Sybillian noble. He should know how to behave and eat in a refined way. _'If you’re always behaving sophisticated you’re behaving the same way even if you’re in a jungle, right?'_ At least it was how Hayato was thinking about it. 

After eating the dinner they started to smoke the remaining meat. It took more than an hour to do so. The Crawonian was building a smoking tepee from sticks over the embers. According to the blonde's offer of course. Miyuki was responsible for smoking while Hayato was using his flashlight to set the plastic film up amidst the nearby trees. He placed big leafs to the ground as flooring. When he was back to the campfire he was trying to start up a conversation with the Sybillian.

"Ummm, I heard that Sybillians usually have green or brown eyes. Is it rare to have blue eyes in your country?"

Although there were no ill intentions behind the question Miyuki was gravely offended by it. His brows ran into an angry disposition and by glaring daggers at Hayato he broke out in an indignant flare. 

"Why is it that everyone is detesting me for my eyes?! Even a Crawonian casting it up against me! Well, I’m sorry for being born that way!"

He seemed to be genuinely insulted and offended by it. Hayato has been thinking low about him this afternoon, but now he understood that the Sybillian is not just an easy-going bitchy air-head as he thought previously, but there’s more below the surface. For the first time he seemed to be a feeling human with wounds wanted to stay hidden. Hayato was looking into the clear blue irises at the light of the fire, into the furious eyes as cold as an icy ocean while considering everything he knew about him. He was feeling offended because of a simple question about his eye colour. As far as Hayato knew there were no Sybillian with blue eyes. Also he had family issues and his mother left the household which was unheard of in the strict family system of the country of Sybil. He was extremely angered by being called a bastard. A bastard! The pieces of the riddle clicked together. He must be an illegitimate son! A son of someone with blue eyes. Which means a foreigner. 

"Hmpf!" Miyuki huffed angrily. "You must be satisfied picking on me."

Hayato was too stunned to think about mocking him with his shameful background and to come back at him. Consequently Miyuki was convinced that he was intentionally came up with the matter to humiliate and torment him. He folded out his sleeping bag next to the fire grumpily and turned his back on him. 

Hayato left speechles still thinking about the situation. A woman banished from her family expecting a child from a foreigner. She must have been experiencing hell because of it. Sybil does not tolerate any outsider, and a half-breed is considered to be more low-class than a foreigner. This beautiful man had the life of a mudlark at least for ages. That must be the answer to why he knows this much about surviving. But how he ended up at the military? 

Hayato hasn’t had the chance to inquire about this as Miyuki was showing his back to him in his silent hateful protest. He gathered himself from his musings and at last was thinking about practical things as he wanted to avert the conversation to a more solid ground.

"What should we do with the smoked meat?"

"Wrap it into a leaf, dig a whole into the gravel and cover it. But sign it with something." The blonde answered without even turning his head into his direction. Hayato nodded in silence and done as he was told. It seemed to be a smart idea as the gravel was relatively cold in contrast to the temperature of the air during the day. Also if he dig a deep hole maybe the carnivores won’t smell it out. 

After finishing with everything Hayato extinguished the fire and headed to the makeshift tent.

"You’re not sleeping under the tent?" he was asking Miyuki upon seeing that the other man was still lying on the shore twisted into his sleeping bag. 

"Nope." he got the curt answer.

Hayato layed down under the plastic film roof still waiting for Miyuki to join him, but the blonde man never turned his way and didn’t want to share the same tent as him.


	6. Unanticipated Standstill

The next morning when he opened his eyes the khaki colour of the plastic over his head welcomed him. He moaned while turning sideways but found the place next to him untouched. That means the Sybillian did not join him later on. Thinking about him Hayato came to his senses and sat up in an instant reaching for both of the guns on his sides in panic. He realized that he didn’t tie the blonde man up last night and he was afraid that Miyuki stole the handguns from him. After he made sure of that he was still in the posession of both guns he sighed in relief and looked around to check the location of the other.

Miyuki was sitting on a flat rock next to the river watching him with reproof in his eyes before turning his head in the opposite direction. He felt hurt upon Hayato’s mistrustful behaviour. 

"Just to let you know I could have killed you one thousand times if I really wanted to." he informed the Crawonian not looking at him.

Hayato had mixed feelings thinking about what Miyuki told him. It’s true that the Sybillian could have taken the guns while he were asleep but he didn’t do it. It gave him some trust for the other. Either way it was more useful for the Sybillan for leaving him alive. They had more chance to stay alive together than alone. Thinking about it Hayato now felt a bit ashamed for being overly suspicious for him. Although he understood that admitting it to the Sybillian would only making him a fool. So he remained silent instead. Miyuki put it down as obnoxious from him. He stood up and was heading for the spot the meat was stored under the gravel. He dug it up to prepare breakfast meanwhile Hayato left his tent to collect a good portion of berries and other fruits as side dish for the meat. 

They were eating in complete silence glancing to each other being careful for the other not recognizing it. For a long time both of them were too proud to initiate any type of conversation. At last Hayato took the first step on the rocky path of reconciliation. 

"You…" he was thinking hard about a topic "are quite good at dealing with emergency situations."

Miyuki was setting his eyes upon him guessing the intentions behind Hayato’s reflection first. After a short rumination he answered in a taunting tone.

"At least way better than you. I’m surprised you’re still alive."

Hayato frowned angrily. He wanted to get back saying something uncivilized to him, but changed his mind when Miyuki suddenly raised his hand to his head closing his eyes with an agonized expression. 

"I think you should rest…" he said hesitantly.

Miyuki opened his eyes looking angrily at him.

"Don’t act like a nice guy after what you did yesterday. It makes me puke."

"I’m trying to be considerate you idiot! " he yelled being gone off the hook.

Miyuki jumped to his feet knuckling his fist slightly trembling from rage. 

"How dare you speak to me like that you jackass?! I hate you from the bottom of my heart! Go die already!" he screamed to Hayato who was also standing up thinking about wringing the neck of this drama queen. 

"It should be my turn to be upset to be yelled at a nobody like you! You’re known for being the lover of the colonel of your army. A homo and a brute. Nice carrier…"

Miyuki lost his forebearance at this point jumping onto the Crawonian punching him. Hayato only realized he said too much when the blonde was all upon him. He tried to stave off his fists grabbing and twisting Miyuki’s arms. Miyuki hissed from the pain inflicted on him and tried to fight back, but was starting to feel ill again. His knees gave in and he collapsed into Hayato’s arms. 

Hayato’s grey eyes widened in alert and was scooping him up helping him to sit down onto the flat rock he was using as a stool before.

"Let’s not insult each other." he suggested him.

"You were the one to start..." Miyuki retorted in a bitter voice.

The other man didn’t take heed to what he had said.

"Where did we left off?" he asked.

"The point at I hate you." Miyuki said in despise.

The Crawonian frowned and was thinking about what to say when the rain started to fall upon them in large drops and within a moment it turned into a downpour. 

"Oh shit!" he exclaimed taking his stuffs and running into the hiding of his tent and folding out his thermo blanket onto the leaves on the floor.

He looked back at Miyuki who was still sitting in the rain by the river with a bewildered look on his face. He was hesitating what to do. He refused the idea to be under the same roof with the white haired jerk, but he started to feel extremely uncomfortable soaking wet in the tropical rain. 

"What are you waiting for?" Hayato asked him anxiously.

The blonde gathered himself together, jumped to his feet and after collecting his bag he dashed in the direction of Hayato’s tent. He were soaked to the bone by the time he took shelter under the plastic film.

They were sitting there not uttering a word watching the torrential rain from under the film. After a while Miyuki broke the silence with a sneeze.

"Don’t get ill. Your concussion is enough of a problem."

Although Hayato wanted to ease the mood with it, Miyuki didn’t get the joke.

"Oh, just shut up! It’s my own problem, you don’t have to be bothered with it."

"I didn’t mean it like that…"

"I can take care of myself. It’s all I ever did."

Hayato picked up on the dark tone of his comment. 

"How do you mean it?" he asked intrigued.

"It’s none of your business. You wouldn’t understand it and I hardly think you are interested in it either way."

"How come you’re so trained in survival?" he didn’t let it off.

It made the blonde angry at him again as he didn’t want to share his sorrowful past with an emotionless enemy soldier like that Crawonian brute. He didn’t answer and Hayato was wondering about the conclusion he reached the night before. The situation would be either this young man was a bastard son growing up on the streets or the Sybillian army is conducting a harsh survival training to all of it’s members. Thinking about the Sybillian army it was sure like hell they are making their soldiers going through brutal training as they were all ruthless to a certain measure and they have never heard about the concept of giving up. He was convinced that Miyuki also went through a military training before teaching him how to react at times like this. One can learn how to live in a rough environment, but the blonde seemed to be going through the hardships of survival in a remote tropical island like this even though Sybil was located in a different climate. He wanted to know the real reason behind his knowledge. Although he also received training for emergency situations, living in an tropical island’s wilderness was not included in it’s repertoire. 

"So you told me previously to not waste the bullets to hunt." he tried to maintain their communication in a safer scope of subjects.

Miyuki sighed.

"We don’t know when we need to protect ourselves from something dangerous. The the conditions and wildlife of the Zero Zone is unfamiliar to us. It's like a black dot on a map."

He was starting to quiver from cold so he decided to change his white clothes in favour of the suit. He squeezed the rain water from his bangs and started to undress. Hayato was taken aback by his actions.

"What are you doing?" he asked recoiled.

"I want to change into my dry clothes." the blonde answered a bit tutteringly. 

He was rummaging in his bag to find his pilot suit. It was also slightly wet as the rain soaked through the bag earlier. 

"Dammit!" he cursed but was changing into it nonetheless. 

Hayato was watching him with keen eyes and his glance settled on to Miyuki’s hardened nipples for a few seconds before Miyuki was covering it with the black elastic suit. Hayato felt the uncomftable feeling from yesterday returning back to his crotch. 

_'Oh shit! Why am I feeling like this?! He didn’t even try to seduce me this time!'_ he was thinking in despair. 

This time thankfully Miyuki was too preoccupied to notice it. He laid down onto the blanket on the floor and turned onto his side curling up and shivering. He looked miserable with his unearthly pale skin and lips tinged blue. 

Hayato also felt a bit cold as the rain brought a cool down in temperature with itself and it ocassionally splashed at them dropping down from the leaves, but he was able to bear with it. On the other hand the Sybillian was in a weakened condition and he needed a cozy warm bed and tranquility to recuperate. He was watching the shivering form next to him and felt a bit sorry for him. He was able to cool his uncalled desire down and when he felt it safe to move around freely without being afraid to be discovered he took his own sleeping bag out and presented it to the blonde. 

When Miyuki glanced up to the sleeping bag offered to him, he accepted it without hasitation and wormed himself into the warm cocoon.

"Thank you." he whispered after a short while.

Hayato just made a hum fixating his stare onto the downpour again.

"After the rain stops we should find a place to live." he was thinking aloud.

But the rain didn’t stop for a long time. They spend the whole day under the tent although it only offered real protection for a while. The rain was showering down onto the undergrowth and soon there were a puddle of water under them. Dispite they used the other film to roll it out under themselves it couldn't hold out until the end of the downpour. Also they concluded after a few hours of raining that it was not the wisest idea to camp this near to a river. Though the river was wide, the quantity of the storm water was also one better not to underestimate. The water level of the river was starting to rise slowly but steadily. 

Hayato was thinking of the smoked meat for a long moment and casting a glance at the blonde who also plastered his eyes onto the bank he knew he was thinking about the same thing. 

"I'm going to get it." he offered, but when he wanted to crawl out from under the film, he felt the slender fingers curling around his wrist. He glanced back.

"Forget it. The meat and you would be also soaked wet before coming back."

Although he was frustrated he complied.

******************************

It was late in the afternoon by the time the rain stopped. Although the river flooded the pit they were storing their meat it did not reach the stones where the white haired man put the skin to dry. He crawled out from under their tent and stretched before started to collect the deer skin.

"Fuck, it's more wet now, than before." he cursed.

Miyuki wrapped himself out of the sleeping bag and hanged everything out onto the branches to dry. 

"I hope this rain won't be coming back soon. Else we would pressed to find an other place to camp." 

"Shall we go somewhere else now?"

"No. The woods are more wet then here at the gravel. Let's just collect some leaves to cushion a spot on it and lay the plastic film out here. It would dry soon and we can rest on it."

"That's a good idea. We should also start a fire."

"I have some magnesium fire starter to work with. It can also set wet wood aflame."

The Crawonian nodded and went to collect wood. Once the camp fire was burning they sat down next to it and consulted what they should do from now on. Hayato knew all too well that the other is better in these kind of things so let the blonde comes up with ideas.

"We must find a permanent place we can build a house of some sort. We can use logs or bamboo to build it, but it would offer us protection from rain and our food supply would also be safe from animals and weather." he glanced at their dinner, a collection of fruits bitterly. "It must be erected on a place relatively close to drinking water, but safely distant in case of a flood."

"Have you ever built a house before?" the Crawonian asked interested.

"I Built a hut, so yep!" the blonde answered proudly.

So it was true. The Sybillian was poor enough to build a hut on his own. He glanced at the slender fingers which felt unusually soft on his wrist before. The nails were manicured and the skin was soft as a woman's. He felt the urge to double check the texture but realizing that the blonde was assessing him with curiousity he immediately concentrated on his face instead which was not the best option either.

******************************

Due to the blonde's condition they were bound to wait and rest for a few days where they were. After some time the water level decreased and they were able to retrieve their food although it was soaked through and rendered inedible. Hayato wanted to catch fishes but was a bit lost how to do it properly. He had seen someone catching a fish with bare hands on tv sometimes before and tried to imitate it not to mention with no success. Miyuki was watching him laughing silently before deciding to help him out. He was walking around in the neighbourhood looking for wood ideal to be a spear and by taking his pocket knife out, he was sharpening the stick. When he finished he walked silently into the river not taking his boots off as a protection from sharp rocks and was waiting for the fishes to swim to his direction. He waited out the right time and slammed the spear down piercing the fish through. Hayato was watching him with mouth agape. 

"How the heck did you do it?" he asked stunned.

"It was a piece of cake." the blonde was teasing him.

Hayato went over to him and Miyuki held the spear out for him to take the fish. Hayato pulled it off amazed when his eyes settled on the pointed tip of the spear obviously made with a sharp item. 

"How did you make a spear?" he asked suspicious.

The Sybillian’s lips ran into a secretive smile.

"I can’t tell." he said.

Hayato placed the fish down on the river bank and grabbed Miyuki’s wrist forcefully. The look of his grey eyes pierced into the blonde’s blue ones. Miyuki shrugged.

"You know I have a knife from the very beginning." he told Hayato looking deeply into his eyes.

"Whaaat?! Where?! How?!" Hayato was beyond himself.

Miyuki was enjoying his horror more than anything. He answered with his sly smile not leaving his lips.

"In my pocket. You forgot to look for it."

The Crawonian released him standing in the river feeling himself a fool. He totally forgot about the Sybillian’s skill of making things transparent and unnoticable. But he was utterly dumbfounded by the fact that Miyuki had several oppotunities to use his knife on him yet he didn’t inflict harm on him even when he was rough with him. Is he a retard? Or a masohist? Or, by any chance, he wanted to cooperate with him from the very beginning? He eyed him for a long moment while Miyuki was basking in the light of his glory. 

"Why…" he sighed "Why didn’t you use it against me?"

"Why would I? I wouldn’t gain anything from it." Miyuki answered with a shrug.

It was the starting point of Hayato’s building trust in him. 

******************************

After they have been spending a few days next to the river giving Miyuki enough time to get well, Hayato was trying to convince him to move on, but Miyuki didn’t want to go as he still felt a bit apathetic. At last Hayato decided to look around alone in case he can find a cave somewhere near but before leaving Miyuki alone for a while he undid the holster on his waist and handed the Beretta 96 to him. Miyuki glanced up from the handgun held out to him up to Hayato’s poker face.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

The white haired soldier nodded to him.

"You need something more effective than your knife for self-defence while I’m looking around."

The young blonde's face immediately beamed. A wide grin spread on his features.

"Thanks!"

"Also I'm giving your other knife back. I don't need two. And your firestarters too." 

He was rumminging in his own bag before offering all the Sybillian's belongings back to him. The grin wilted off Miyuki's lips as fast as it appeared a few moments later.

"Why are you giving everything back?" he asked panic lacing his voice "You wanna leave me behind?"

"What?" That Hayato was surprized would be an understatement.

He was still holding out the other's stuffs, although Miyuki didn't intend to get them back. He instead stayed the exact same spot like his feet grown roots. On his face there was a hurt expression. 

"So you're fed up with me and you wanna skip off."

"I don't wanna skip off, dammit!" Hayato started to snap "I already offered to go together but you refused! Also why would I leave you behind? And giving back your supplies which I could use!"

"Maybe you just don't wanna feel remorse..." Miyuki reasoned but he also felt how weak his point was. He slowly started to feel at ease.

"You really don't wanna leave me alone?" he asked hopeful.

The white haired man massaged his temples while answering. He was feeling a headache looming.

"I don't. As for now... It would be unpractical. Though I'm unsure how long can I keep up with a hysterical sissy like you..."


End file.
